


Con il nastro rosa

by Koan_abyss



Series: Al secondo giro di giostra (avevo ancora un po' di paura) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Lestrade avrebbe pensato che, nonostante quella partenza piuttosto estemporanea, le cose tra lui e Mycroft si sarebbero presto organizzate in una pratica routine.Sembrava logico dato, be’, Mycroft.Invece, la…cosa tra loro rimane casuale e poco impegnativa, e a dirla tutta, per Lestrade è un sollievo.O no?Il seguito di 'If you come on to me' e 'I come on to you'.





	Con il nastro rosa

## Con il nastro rosa

  
  


 

Lestrade avrebbe pensato che, nonostante quella partenza piuttosto estemporanea, le cose tra lui e Mycroft si sarebbero presto organizzate in una pratica routine.  
Sembrava logico dato, be’, Mycroft.  
Invece, la…cosa tra loro rimane casuale e poco impegnativa, e a dirla tutta, per Lestrade è un sollievo. Pensava che Mycroft avrebbe in fretta inscatolato tutte le loro interazioni in finestre temporali fisse e prestabilite, come cena e sesso la domenica, non troppo tardi, o visite all’appartamento di Lestrade il giovedì dopo mezzanotte, una telefonata per confermare i piani per la serata all’ora di pranzo, e così via.  
Ma deve aver sottovalutato l’imprevedibilità del lavoro di Mycroft (mentre la città e i criminali di Londra attraversano uno strano periodo di quiete che vede Lestrade lasciare il suo ufficio in orario con insolita frequenza, quella primavera), perché i loro incontri restano sporadici e organizzati con poco preavviso.  
È rassicurante, per Lestrade, e toglie molta della pressione che si sarebbe aspettato di provare: non si sente pronto per una relazione, non dopo essersene andato di casa da così poco tempo. Quello tra lui e Mycroft resta un arrangiamento, ecco, e finché rimane tale Lestrade riesce a sentirsi a suo agio con l’idea che possa finire da un momento all’altro, come è destino che succeda a tutte le storielle post-divorzio in cui gli uomini della sua età sembrano ritrovarsi.  
Sì, Mycroft è quanto di più lontano possibile dalle compagne più giovani di 10 anni, disinibite e senza pretese che i suoi colleghi e conoscenti in crisi di mezza età finiscono per frequentare, per brevi periodi variabili dalle quattro settimane ai tre mesi; ma è altrettanto vero che per Lestrade, Mycroft rappresenta comunque un cambiamento sullo stesso tenore: lo fa sentire apprezzato, desiderato; è completamente diverso da Becky come carattere, è allo stesso tempo un ritorno alla giovinezza (sono passati quasi 18 anni dall’ultima volta che Lestrade ha frequentato un uomo) e un modo di sperimentare con se stesso e con il sesso. E se pur di poco, Mycroft _è_ più giovane di lui.  
Lestrade capisce l’appeal che esercita quel genere di relazioni facili, davvero.  
Con Mycroft non servono spiegazioni, le menzogne sono prive di scopo, perché Mycroft vi vedrebbe attraverso senza sforzo. Con Mycroft tutto sembra facile, perché quando vede un problema lui lo risolve, senza domandarsi se è quello che ci si aspetta da lui, senza considerazioni per quello che una persona normale considererebbe invadente, o prepotente.  
È il suo lavoro: organizzare, controllare, contenere, risolvere qualunque situazione si trovi davanti. Non rinfaccia i suoi sforzi, sempre grazioso ed accomodante, e ogni ringraziamento è accantonato con un elegante gesto del polso come non necessario.  
E davvero, tutto è più semplice, quando Lestrade è bloccato in ufficio in attesa di un mandato e una telefonata di Mycroft lo informa che quell’irritante ritardo burocratico è stato gestito, celermente e con discrezione (“Spero che questo ti permetterà una serata priva di impegni,” è il massimo del compiacimento che sentirà da Mycroft, nel caso); quando Lestrade potrebbe andarsene da una scena ma non vuole abbandonare Donovan senza un passaggio, e una macchina scura appare per accompagnarlo a casa, in tempo per fare una doccia e mettersi comodo prima che Mycroft arrivi.  
O quando Lestrade si è bloccato in preda al panico, la prima volta che ha cercato di fare un pompino a Mycroft, perché era un ragazzino l’ultima volta che aveva fatto una cosa del genere, e forse neppure allora sapeva quello che stava facendo, ma a vent’anni e concesso non sapere nulla, all’età di Lestrade no, e quello si aggiungeva all’improvviso all’infinita lista di cose nella sua vita attuale che si ritrovava a non saper gestire; e Mycroft aveva capito subito, aveva osservato e dedotto correttamente, e aveva invertito le loro posizioni (“Una fase di osservazione preliminare può aiutare, quando si vuole riprendere la mano con capacità inutilizzate da tempo.”), e aveva ridotto Lestrade a una massa incoerente di imprecazioni e pelle rovente.  
Sesso a parte, questa facilità nel gestire i loro incontri non illude Lestrade.  
È certamente vero che Mycroft conosce in prima persona la natura imprevedibile delle loro professioni, è abituato all’eventualità che le cose semplicemente non vadano nel verso giusto nel lasso di tempo sperato: né lui né Lestrade se la prendono a male, quando non riescono a incontrarsi; ma Lestrade si rende conto che tutta questa leggerezza è possibile perché non ci sono sentimenti troppo complessi in gioco, tra loro.  
Mycroft non compete con il lavoro di Lestrade, non sente di venire dopo il dolore di qualunque estraneo, non pensa che Lestrade sia più disponibile nei confronti dei suoi colleghi che della propria famiglia.  
Quindi, la ricetta dice che tra loro è destinata a finire, ma non a finire in modo necessariamente doloroso, ecco.

Lestrade ne ha una mezza prova, verso metà aprile.  
Le comunicazioni tra loro non sono stringenti né regolari, eppure quasi due settimane di silenzio sono inusuali. Non avendo notizie di Mycroft, Lestrade prova a contattarlo, per sentirsi rispondere dalla sua assistente che ‘Il signor Holmes non è reperibile, al momento’, in due distinte occasioni. Lestrade pensa di aver capito l’antifona. Niente contatti, né spiegazioni: Mycroft dev’essersi stufato. E, benché deluso, Lestrade si decide a rassegnarsi all’idea.  
Peccato, davvero. Ma avrebbe fatto molto più male se fosse stata una cosa più strutturata, più coinvolgente. Qualcosa su cui fare affidamento.  
Sul serio, Lestrade è venuto a patti con la faccenda, ed è appena più scontroso del solito, in quei giorni, quando Sherlock su una scena del crimine comincia a mettere alla prova la sua pazienza.  
“Sherlock, ti avviso, un altro tentativo di sottrarre prove dalla scena…”  
“Volevo solo un campione per un esperimento! I vostri tecnici sono più lenti dei processi mentali di Anderson,” ribatte il consulente investigativo.  
“Ehi!” strilla Anderson, mentre Lestrade replica: “Non mi interessa. I risultati dei tuoi esperimenti non sono prove ammissibili. Comportati bene, o chiamerò tuo fratello.”  
“Non mi sembra che Mycroft abbia molto successo, nel tenere a bada Sherlock,” commenta John.  
“No, ma so quanto la sola idea irriti Sherlock,” grugnisce lui.  
Non avrebbe dovuto pensare a Mycroft.  
“Se lo chiami, tieni conto del fuso orario, Lestrade. Sempre che ti risponda. Mycroft mi ha misericordiosamente lasciato in pace per un tempo sufficiente a suggerire un viaggio di media durata, e ha rinunciato alle sue usuali tediose inchieste sulle mie condizioni di salute ed occupazionali perché avrei dedotto dove si trova. Non è neppure ricorso ai messaggi, che detesta ma a cui si piega in caso di necessità, quindi è occupato. Un viaggio di media durata che lo sta impegnando: data la situazione politica internazionale e la fascia oraria più probabile, posso affermare che…”  
“Mycroft è all’estero,” lo interrompe Lestrade con voce piatta.  
Questo spiega il silenzio degli ultimi giorni.  
Sherlock lo fissa stringendo gli occhi: “Sì, Lestrade, è quello che stavo dicendo. Stavo spiegando…”  
“‘Mycroft è all’estero’ è tutto quello che avevi bisogno di dire,” lo interrompe di nuovo lui, sperando di coprire la propria reazione. “Non mi serve sapere dove, né come lo sai, mi serve sapere come è morta questa donna.”  
Mycroft torna in un momento imprecisato nel corso dei due giorni successivi. Non fa cenno del viaggio, né al telefono, né quando arriva da Lestrade, e lui non chiede nulla. Non ha ragione di pretendere di conoscere gli spostamenti di Mycroft.  
Non si è sentito _devastato_ , all’idea che fosse finita, deve comunque ammettere che gli piace il tempo in compagnia di Mycroft.  
Lo mette di buon umore e lo distrae dalla rabbia e dal dolore sordo che prova ogni volta che si parla di divorzio, ogni volta che gli avvocati convocano lui e Becky e li obbligano a restare nella stessa stanza per ore a parlare di divisioni di beni, calendari di incontri, fatture, parcelle e quant’altro.  
Le cose procedono, il loro sacro vincolo sciolto un filo alla volta, e per ora senza grossi intoppi. Ma è stato irrealistico da parte di Lestrade sperare che potessero procedere in modo indolore.

Un lunedì notte una telefonata lo svegli all’una e mezza.  
Deve aver chiuso gli occhi da cinque minuti, in realtà, perché Mycroft è con lui, e per la prima volta non si è rivestito appena riemerso dal bagno (Lestrade ha notato la sua aria esausta già quando è arrivato; “Vuoi dormire un po’, prima di andare?” ha offerto. “Credo di averne bisogno,” ha risposto Mycroft con un sorrisetto.), e lui è rimasto sveglio per qualche tempo a ricordare cosa si prova a dormire accanto a qualcuno.  
Afferra il telefono di slancio, alle prime note della suoneria, grugnendo ‘Lestrade’ e cominciando ad alzarsi, pensando allo Yard e a Sally e a recuperare i suoi vestiti, quando la voce all’altro capo della linea gli fa gelare il sangue: “Papà?”  
“Cosa? Che…Grace? Sei tu? Stai bene? Dove…”  
Grace lo chiama dal cellulare di Vicky, in lacrime. È a casa, e sente la sua mancanza.  
“Oh, dio. Non puoi fare una cosa del genere, topolino. Non puoi farmi prendere uno spavento così,” risponde Lestrade, senza fiato, uscendo dalla camera da letto.  
Si siede al tavolo della cucina a parlare con la sua bambina sottovoce, cercando di consolarla.  
Non registra Mycroft che si alza e si veste, finché l’uomo gli si avvicina con cautela.  
“Posso fare qualcosa?” chiede, muovendo solo le labbra.  
Lestrade lo fissa, perso per un istante.  
“No, grazie,” risponde in un sussurro, stringendogli per un momento la mano.  
Mycroft annuisce ed esce dall’appartamento.  
Lestrade continua a parlare con Grace, cercando di convincerla a tornare a letto, finché Vicky non si sveglia sentendo frignare: “Perché hai il mio telefono? Con chi parli?”  
Lestrade la sente alzarsi e levare il cellulare dalle mani della sorellina.  
“Ti prego, Vicky, metti a letto tua sorella,” implora sfregandosi gli occhi, quando la ragazzina accosta il telefono all’orecchio.  
Vicky non fa commenti; ordina a Grace di salutare e lasciar dormire il padre e alla fine lei si lascia convincere.  
Lestrade passa ancora un’ora a messaggiare con Vicky, seduto in cucina, dopo aver indossato qualcosa, il pensiero della scuola e del lavoro meno importante che assicurarsi che le sue bambine stiano bene e non lo odino troppo (è lui quello che se n’è andato di casa; è lui che non riesce a parlare con la madre).  
Gli avvocati hanno suggerito a lui e Becky di cominciare ad applicare i calendari per le visite anche prima della sentenza sull’affidamento congiunto, ma le serate infrasettimanali che gli spettano sono un incubo da organizzare, col suo lavoro, e Lestrade praticamente vede le ragazze un weekend sì e uno no, e basta.  
Sono incontri strani, zoppicanti: Lestrade ha l’impressione ogni volta di ricominciare da zero a conoscere le sue figlie, ora che conducono vite distinte a cui lui non ha più accesso in tempo reale.  
Non che passassero molto più tempo assieme, anche prima della separazione, ma allora anche se Lestrade tornava a casa quando ormai loro erano a dormire, c’era sempre qualche momento da passare con Becky, a tarda sera in camera da letto, mentre lui si spogliava nella luce soffusa dell’abat-jour sul comodino, o al mattino presto davanti a una tazza di caffè, per parlare delle bambine, dei pattini nuovi che vorrebbe Grace o del libro di letteratura che Vicky non si ricorda dove ha lasciato, di come va la scuola e come sia ora di portarle a far visita ai nonni e così via.  
Ma adesso, quei piccoli momenti di connessione che facevano sentire a Lestrade che lui e Becky erano ancora una squadra, nonostante tutti i problemi che già esistevano, non ci sono più: lui e Becky non si parlano, se non per concordare dove orari e i luoghi in cui scambiarsi le figlie, altrimenti è solo per urlare (è lui, a urlare, in realtà, mentre Becky scuote la testa e stringe le labbra senza guardarlo), e Lestrade non ha più nessuno che gli racconti le piccole cose, e ogni volta che si ritrova con Vicky e Grace si rende conto che c’è stata praticamente una settimana di silenzio, tra loro.  
Dovrebbe chiamare più spesso. Dovrebbe sforzarsi di parlare con Becky, perché anche se non sono più sposati hanno due figlie e potrebbero ancora fare squadra, quando si tratta di loro. Ma è difficile tenere a bada il risentimento.  
E Lestrade ha disperatamente voglia di cose facili in questo momento.

Così, invece di telefonare alla sua quasi ex-moglie e chiedere dagli incontri genitori-insegnati del giorno prima a cui non è riuscito a partecipare, chiama Mycroft, durante la sua pausa pranzo di martedì.  
“Gregory,” risponde Mycroft al terzo squillo, e Lestrade sorride involontariamente.  
“Come sai che è ‘Gregory’ e non ‘Ispettore’, questa volta?” domanda appoggiandosi allo schienale della sua sedia.  
“Facile da intuire,” mormora Mycroft. “L’orario e l’inizio settimana suggeriscono una ricerca di distrazione, piuttosto che questioni urgenti. E il grado di irrequietezza raggiunto da Sherlock mi dice che non hai casi per lui, quindi non può trattarsi di una chiamata riguardo il distruttivo comportamento del mio fratellino…”  
“No, in effetti non ho niente per Sherlock. Ma John mi ha accennato a un cliente, questa mattina…?” fa Lestrade.  
“Oh, sì. Temo che Sherlock abbia accettato per disperazione, ma quantomeno è uscito di casa.” Mycroft fa una piccola pausa. “Non so se preoccuparsi per l’arpione che aveva con sé.”  
“Un arpione?!”  
“Sì.”  
Lestrade scoppia a ridere: “Be’, se c’è un arpione di mezzo forse si rivelerà interessante!”  
Mycroft sospira: “Vedremo.”  
Lestrade smette di ridere e si morde un labbro: “Sei preoccupato? Vuoi che lo tenga d’occhio?”  
I periodi di noia sono sempre pericolosi, con Sherlock. Mentre per gli altri ex-tossici di norma sono i momenti di stress, quelli più a rischio, la mente di Sherlock si rivolta contro se stessa quando non ha un nemico esterno.  
“Il Dottor Watson sta facendo un buon lavoro, nel tenere sotto controllo la situazione, per il momento,” replica Mycroft. “Siamo…in attesa, nel frattempo.”  
“Come sempre,” risponde Lestrade. Si è sempre in attesa della successiva ricaduta, con gli ex-tossici. “Comunque, se hai bisogno, per Sherlock, devi solo chiedere. Lo sai.”  
Mycroft resta in silenzio un attimo, poi si schiarisce la gola: “Sì.”  
“Voglio dire, è molto più facile che Sherlock dia retta a John piuttosto che a me o te, ma ad ogni modo…” Lestrade si stringe nelle spalle.  
Mycroft si schiarisce di nuovo la gola, poi parla con tono pragmatico, che suggerisce a Lestrade di venire al punto: “Temo di dover andare. Il tempo a mia disposizione è quasi terminato.”  
“Speravo che avessi un po’ di tempo più tardi.”  
“Mh?”  
“Sì. Se hai tempo, se sei dell’umore…” Lestrade non riesce a impedirsi un’occhiata furtiva alle vetrate del suo ufficio. “Potresti venire da me?” aggiunge, speranzoso.  
Spera di non suonare _troppo_ speranzoso, ma muore dalla voglia di vedere Mycroft, dato che il loro ultimo incontro è saltato per una qualche improvvisa crisi politica.  
Ma forse sta chiedendo troppo. E se Mycroft è preoccupato per Sherlock, probabilmente ha altro per la testa che non Lestrade.  
Lestrade lo capisce, preoccuparsi per il proprio fratello minore è un atteggiamento così naturale, umano e vulnerabile che Mycroft non sa minimamente come affrontarlo. Lo ricorda dai momenti più bui con Sherlock, quando sovente le telefonate tra lui e Mycroft venivano fatte nella sala d’aspetto di un ospedale. Quando Mycroft è preoccupato, preoccupato sul serio, diventa secco e sbrigativo, le sue richieste educate si tramutano in ordini perentori. Mostra freddezza e distacco non tanto per nascondere la propria debolezza, quanto perché quello che prova è talmente grande da prendersi ogni spazio, e non rimane più posto per la facciata discreta e cortese del signor Holmes.  
Lestrade non gliene ha mai fatto una colpa, anche se spesso si è allontanato da Mycroft masticando grumi di rabbia e malcontento. A volte, passato il momento critico, Mycroft lo raggiungeva all’ingresso del Pronto Soccorso, o su qualche terrazza, per condividere una sigaretta o due, ma non sempre.  
Forse Lestrade non avrebbe dovuto proporre niente, per quella sera.  
“Mi occupo io della cena,” risponde Mycroft, e attacca.  
Lestrade ghigna come un mentecatto al tut-tut della linea libera.

Mycroft arriva che sono quasi le nove.  
“Perdona l’orario,” esordisce quando Lestrade apre la porta, e solleva una borsa di carta che profuma divinamente.  
“Sei perdonato,” sorride Lestrade, prendendola.  
A quanto pare, quando Mycroft si occupa della cena, non intende che farà un salto al ristorante cinese o all’indiano, si dice lui, annusando quella che sembra cucina francese. La bottiglia di vino annessa conferma i suoi sospetti.  
Mentre recupera piatti e posate (Mycroft ha già trovato senza suggerimenti del padrone di casa due bicchieri per il vino), Lestrade riflette sul suo momentaneo impulso di baciare Mycroft sulla soglia come benvenuto. Troppo domestico, conclude.  
Cenano in soggiorno, e Lestrade è certo che Mycroft abbia dedotto, dalla breve occhiata al divano, al tappeto e alla tv, dell’ultima cena a base di pizza che lui e le ragazze hanno consumato lì.  
A Lestrade non è passata la voglia di baciare Mycroft, e quindi deve ricredersi sulla fugacità del suo impulso; anzi, ogni volta che i loro sguardi si incrociano, deve mordersi le labbra per mantenere un minimo di controllo.  
Mycroft lo nota, ovviamente ma non fa commenti. Tuttavia, i suoi occhi scintillano di compiacimento, quando finalmente Lestrade cede, posa il suo bicchiere e gli appoggia una mano sul fianco e una sulla spalla, tirandoselo vicino.  
Mycroft si lascia baciare e mordere, all’apparenza arrendevole, ma quando le labbra di Lestrade si spostano sulla sua mandibola e poi scendono sulla sua gola, non c’è niente di arrendevole nel tono con cui ordina ‘andiamo a letto’.  
Lestrade salta in piedi quasi ancora prima di accorgersene, con un non trascurabile principio di erezione. In camera da letto, guardare Mycroft che si spoglia in piedi davanti a lui, già nudo (lui d’altronde indossa molti meno vestiti), lo finisce.  
Mycroft lo studia a sua volta, lo scruta quasi.  
Lestrade gli appoggia le mani sulle anche per invitarlo ad avvicinarsi ancora; seduto sul letto è all’altezza giusta per affondare il viso nel suo stomaco, per sfregare la guancia sulla pelle delicata di Mycroft, sospirando.  
Se solleva appena la testa, la sua lingua arriva a sfiorare i capezzoli di Mycroft. Lestrade si prende qualche minuto da dedicare a loro, mentre Mycroft sibila e gli affonda le dita nelle spalle, curvandosi involontariamente in avanti.  
Lestrade sorride tra sé e sé e morde un capezzolo. Le sue mani stringono e accarezzano i fianchi e la schiena di Mycroft, scendono fino al coccige e risalgono, infine si fermano sulle natiche. Lestrade si permette di toccare ed esplorare sempre con maggior sicurezza.  
Lui e Mycroft sono soli, non è come baciarsi su un pianerottolo, dove un vicino qualunque potrebbe vederli, mentre Mycroft indossa ancora la sua armatura per la giornata e Lestrade è un uomo separato che rischia di cercare in un nuovo amante un’intimità che ancora non gli spetta. Qui sono soli, e nudi, e tutto e facile.  
E dal modo in cui Mycroft è quasi accasciato su di lui mentre Lestrade affonda le dita di una mano tra le sue natiche e con l’altra gli stringe i testicoli, be’, si direbbe che non abbia niente da ridire, sulla confidenza che Lestrade si sta prendendo: gli si aggrappa alle spalle come se ne andasse della sua vita, mugolando e barcollando. Ogni volta che le sue gambe tremano e deve lottare per ritrovare l’equilibrio, Lestrade sente il suo cazzo tumido sbattergli sul petto. Geme attorno al capezzolo che ha ancora in bocca (Mycroft rabbrividisce) e lo lascia.  
La mano che stringe i testicoli di Mycroft risale fino alla base del suo pene e Lestrade gli rivolge solo un piccolo ghigno, prima di chinarsi in avanti e prendere la punta tra le labbra. Ridacchia all’imprecazione soffocata di Mycroft. Scivola più in basso di pochi centimetri e inizia a succhiare. Si interrompe solo per infilarsi in bocca indice e medio dell’altra mano e ricomincia a sfregare le dita rese scivolose dalla saliva tra le natiche di Mycroft, abbassando la testa ogni volta che passa sulla sua apertura.  
Mycroft è rigido e senza fiato, nel tentativo di restare immobile, e non riesce a sopportare a lungo.  
“Gregory…” ringhia quasi, appoggiandogli le dita alla mandibola.  
Lestrade teme per un attimo che voglia mettergli una mano dietro la nuca e affondargli in gola, ma Mycroft lo allontana con gentilezza. Poi lo spinge all’indietro e gli monta a cavalcioni in maniera molto meno gentile.  
“Oh, uao. Era…troppo?” domanda Lestrade, sollevandosi su un gomito.  
Mycroft lo guarda, poi distoglie lo sguardo leccandosi le labbra.  
“In un certo senso…” risponde.  
Lestrade sta per parlare ancora, ma Mycroft gli pianta gli occhi in faccia e le mani sul petto e si preme su di lui.  
“Ah!”  
Le mani di Lestrade volano alle sue anche mentre solleva il bacino. Mycroft si dondola e si riposiziona, finché ogni frenetica spinta verso l’alto di Lestrade porta il suo cazzo a sfregare tra le sue natiche, e Lestrade non riesce a far altro che grugnire e gemere, il calore e la frizione insopportabili.  
Mycroft sopra di lui ansima senza sosta, il viso arrossato e un rivolo di sudore lungo il collo. Quando è vicino chiude gli occhi e si prende in mano, e Lestrade non ha più possibilità di salvezza: qualcosa nelle lunghe dita di Mycroft che stringono e pompano con forza lo spinge oltre il limite e l’istante successivo Lestrade sta venendo, la testa rovesciata all’indietro e gli occhi serrati: “Oh, cristo, Mycroft!”  
Riapre gli occhi quando sente Mycroft venire, ma ha pochi secondi per godersi la vista di quello spettacolare disastro: Mycroft gli rivolge un sorrisetto e si alza, diretto al bagno. Gli dà le spalle, e la vista del proprio sperma che cola lungo le sue cosce strappa a Lestrade un ansito.  
Mycroft si volta brevemente verso di lui, poi sparisce dietro la porta del bagno, come sempre.  
Lestrade si abbandona sul letto e riprende fiato. Dopo un po’ scivola verso la testiera, sposta il copriletto e recupera la maglietta del suo pigiama per pulirsi, mentre l’acqua della doccia comincia a scorrere.  
Qualche minuto dopo, mentre si infila sotto le coperte, Mycroft emerge dal bagno con un asciugamano umido. Alla vista della maglietta sul pavimento della camera da letto rivolge a Lestrade un’occhiata di rimprovero.  
Lui abbassa gli occhi e sorride colpevole, accettando l’asciugamano.  
Sospira guardando Mycroft cominciare a recuperare i suoi vestiti.  
“Mi aspetta una partenza piuttosto mattiniera,” spiega Mycroft.  
“Mh-mh,” risponde Lestrade guardandogli il sedere quando l’altro si china per prendere le scarpe.  
Mycroft se ne accorge subito e si gira con un sopracciglio sollevato.  
Si schiarisce la gola: “Sai, non è un’opzione esclusa a priori.”  
“Cosa, scusa?” chiede Lestrade dalla sua nebbia di beatitudine.  
Mycroft gli rivolge il suo sorriso professionale: “Mi riferisco al sesso anale. Se è qualcosa che può interessarti, io non ho obiezioni.”  
“Co..io…” balbetta Lestrade.  
Ovviamente Mycroft può parlare di sesso anale con la stessa serenità con cui discuterebbe di un trattato commerciale. Forse è strano che Lestrade alla sua età arrossisca alla sua sola menzione. Per dio, hanno _appena finito_ di fare sesso!  
“Dici sul serio?”  
“Sì. Preferirei un approccio non affrettato, perché è passato diverso tempo dall’ultima volta, ma come ho detto, non ho obiezioni di sorta.”  
Lestrade si tira a sedere e lo fissa con serietà: “Questo non è qualcosa di cui abbia esperienza. Non l’ho mai fatto.”  
Da ragazzo non si è spinto oltre la penetrazione con le dita, e a Becky l’idea del sesso anale non è mai sembrata allettante.  
“Capisco. Non sentirti obbligato, non è mia intenzione mettere alcuna pressione…” comincia Mycroft, ma Lestrade lo interrompe con un sorriso: “Non mi sento obbligato.” Studia Mycroft con espressione maliziosa: “Sono interessato. Decisamente interessato.”  
“Bene,” risponde Mycroft con un sorriso compiaciuto.  
“Dimmi quando.”  
“Dato che entrambi avremo necessità di un po’ di pazienza, suggerirei una sera nel weekend. Venerdì è accettabile?” propone Mycroft finendo di vestirsi.  
Lestrade annuisce entusiasticamente e l’altro ridacchia.  
“A venerdì, allora,” lo saluta, facendogli cenno di non alzarsi.  
“Grazie per la cena,” risponde Lestrade, sistemandosi meglio tra i cuscini.  
Mycroft lo fissa divertito da sopra una spalla prima di uscire dalla camera da letto. Dopo pochi secondi, la serratura della porta d’ingresso scatta.  
Lestrade pensa di essere troppo eccitato per dormire. Nel giro di un quarto d’ora russa beatamente.

Venerdì è dannatamente vicino, si rende conto Lestrade, la sera successiva al suo incontro con Mycroft.  
È un po’ nervoso e leggermente sconcertato dalla cosa: è una vita che non prova ansia da prestazione, e probabilmente ricorrere al porno per infrescarsi la memoria otterrebbe l’effetto di agitarlo ancora di più. Cerca informazioni su qualche forum su internet, anche se la cosa lo fa sentire una quindicenne insicura.  
Oltre al resto ha qualche preparativo da fare: comprare preservativi e lubrificante, principalmente. Ha già del lubrificante, in realtà, per le occasioni in cui lui e Mycroft riescono a resistere all’impulso primordiale di venire il prima possibile e hanno tempo per sperimentare, ma non fa male avere una scorta abbondante.  
Per quanto riguarda i preservativi, invece, non ne hanno mai usati. La seconda volta che Lestrade ha invitato Mycroft da lui (dopo che l’uomo aveva dovuto occuparsi di una delle mattane di Sherlock a Scotland Yard), in macchina Mycroft ha tirato fuori il telefono e dopo pochi secondi ha mostrato a Lestrade un referto medico.  
“Oh, giusto.”  
Era prevedibile che Mycroft facesse dei controlli dopo il sesso occasionale tra loro la settimana precedente.  
Lestrade si era schiarito la gola: “Vorrai vedere i miei…”  
“Non serve, Isp…Gregory,” aveva risposto Mycroft con un sorriso.  
“Non serve perché ti fidi…o perché li hai già visti?” lo aveva interrogato Lestrade.  
Mycroft aveva scosso elegantemente una spalla: “Mi è sembrato più efficiente e meno imbarazzante, se avessimo optato per non parlare più di quello che era successo. Sapevo che dovevi aver fatto il test per le malattie veneree recentemente, data…la situazione.”  
‘La situazione’ era il suo divorzio, scatenato dai tradimenti di Becky, e Lestrade avrebbe potuto montare su tutte le furie per quella gravissima e noncurante violazione della sua privacy. Ma conosceva gli Holmes, Mycroft gli piaceva e lo voleva di nuovo nel suo letto, ed era un’informazione che avrebbe offerto comunque spontaneamente.  
Quindi, i preservativi non sono la norma, tra loro, ma chissà; meglio avere un’opzione in più.  
Deve dare una sistemata a casa, anche, e non per Mycroft.  
Passerà il weekend con Vicky e Grace. Becky le porterà da lui sabato mattina alle 8, perché ha un corso di perfezionamento fuori Londra.  
Quando Becky glielo ha detto, Lestrade ha pensato per prima cosa che si trattasse di una balla, una scusa per passare il fine settimana con l’amante, il famoso insegnante di educazione fisica, e si è sentito riempire di collera stridente. È stato a un soffio dal mettersi a gridare al telefono, poi ha ricordato, come una doccia fredda, che Becky non ha più necessità di mentirgli- o meglio, che ormai mentire non ferisce il loro rapporto, non guasta la fiducia tra loro, perché è finita, hanno due avvocati, ora, cazzo, e quindi Becky può mentire o dire la verità, non ha importanza- e ha fatto uno sforzo per calmarsi. Non è certo che i membri del suo team direbbero che ha avuto successo.  
Ma è felice di avere le ragazze per due giorni interi. Potranno uscire e fare un sacco di cose. Avere dei ricordi solo per loro, ritrovare la complicità che la lontananza sta spegnendo.  
Con Grace è più facile: è entusiasta, chiacchierona, felice senza ripensamenti, il più delle volte (come Lestrade nei momenti migliori; vedere Grace lo fa pensare che quei momenti possano tornare).  
Vicky è diversa: è riflessiva e restia ad aprirsi, e lui non può sopportare l’idea che il silenzio tra loro diventi la norma, che Vicky impari a fare a meno di suo padre. Non può pensare di perdere Vicky nello stesso modo in cui ha perso Becky.  
Così si imbarca nell’impresa di organizzare il fine settimana, pensa ad attività da proporre e ad alternative in caso di maltempo, troppi compiti, umori neri; controlla orari e indirizzi e programmi di cinema, centri ricreativi e musei a misura di ragazzi; si sforza di chiamare a casa, e di mandare qualche messaggio a Vicky tutti i giorni.  
Ci mette impegno.

Giovedì riesce a fare provviste per il weekend, anche se lascia lo Yard tardissimo: grazie al cielo, i supermercati sono aperti fino alle 21 e i sex shop fino a mezzanotte (avrebbe potuto comprare qualcosa online, ma il pensiero di farsi recapitare un pacco del genere in ufficio gli manda la pressione alle stesse; l’idea di ricevere un pacco del genere in ufficio, _davanti a Sherlock_ , è materia di incubi).  
Gli pare assurdo fare preparativi per due cose così diverse allo stesso tempo, e una parte di lui preferirebbe non avere due appuntamenti così ammantati di aspettative l’uno di seguito all’altro. Il pensiero è un po’ disturbante.  
Mentre ripone preservativi e lubrificante nel cassetto del comodino, lo coglie l’agghiacciante pensiero delle spiegazioni che dovrebbe dare se le ragazze li vedessero. Si fa un appunto mentale di nasconderli per bene appena finito di usarli, venerdì notte.  
Il che suscita un altro pensiero: Mycroft intenderà fermarsi a dormire?  
Non che sia mai successo, ma c’è almeno un precedente dell’intenzione di farlo, da prendere in considerazione. In quell’occasione Mycroft gli ha lasciato tutto lo spazio che gli serviva, quando Lestrade ha dovuto pensare alle figlie, ma l’idea di mandare via Mycroft dopo averlo scopato lo fa sentire un bastardo. Lestrade non è quel genere d’uomo. Neppure Mycroft è il genere d’uomo da mostrare fragilità, né dopo il sesso né in nessun’altra circostanza, ma…  
Sbatte il cassetto del comodino con un grugnito esasperato. Perché si spacca la testa su una cosa del genere? È un uomo adulto. Mycroft anche. Ne possono parlare.  
Recupera il cellulare dalla tasca e fa il numero, tornando in cucina per mettere via il resto della spesa. Ha appena preso in mano un pacco di biscotti quando li linea si connette.  
“Ehi,” risponde, forse un po’ esitante, al ‘buonasera’ di Mycroft. “Spero di non disturbarti…”  
“Niente affatto. I miei piani immediati comprendono una doccia e poi qualche minuto di rilassamento,” replica Mycroft. Lestrade sente aprirsi e chiudersi quella che immagina sia la porta del frigo, prima che l’altro continui: “Forse ordinare la cena a casa.”  
Lestrade ridacchia: “Anch’io sono appena rientrato. Stavo pensando a domani sera.”  
Mentre lo dice il suo stomaco fa una piccola capriola e lui si sente arrossire.  
“Mh-mh” fa Mycroft.  
Lestrade lo immagina spostarsi per stanze in penombra allentando il nodo della sua cravatta.  
‘Va avanti e chiediglielo, forza,’ si dice.  
“Mi chiedevo cosa pensavi di fare: se preferisci fermarti a dormire, o…”  
Immagina Mycroft presentarsi pronto per fermarsi per la notte, con un piccolo trolley e un completo fresco e stirato per il giorno dopo. Niente Walk of Shame, per Mycroft Holmes, assolutamente. Sorrise al pensiero.  
“Mi sembra di intuire che l’opzione non ti sarebbe congeniale,” risponde Mycroft con tono controllato.  
“No! No, no, mi farebbe piacere,” si affretta a dirgli Lestrade. “È solo che sabato le mie figlie arriveranno piuttosto presto e occorrerebbe una certa preparazione, capisci?”  
“Capisco,” replica Mycroft, e riflette per un istante. “Forse sarebbe opportuno lasciarti il tempo di pensare a loro, piuttosto che ad un ospite per la notte.”  
Lestrade fa una piccola smorfia alla parola ‘ospite’, ma mormora: “Sì, sarebbe più facile…”  
“Non c’è ragione per cui non debba essere facile,” dice Mycroft, come a ricordarglielo. “E se preferisci rimandare, non mi offenderò in alcun modo.”  
Lestrade esita, poi scuote la testa: “Ho davvero voglia di vederti, ad essere sincero. A prescindere da…lo sai.”  
Mycroft resta un attimo in silenzio, come stupito.  
“Bene, allora,” risponde infine, schiarendosi la gola.  
“Bene?” chiede Lestrade, stringendo un po’ di più la scatola di digestive che aspetta da un paio di minuti di essere riposta.  
“Sì,” risponde Mycroft e Lestrade non sa cosa glielo faccia intuire, ma pensa che il suo tono sia più caldo.  
“Ok,” risponde stupidamente. “Ci sentiamo domani per dettagli, orari, cose così?”  
“Certo.”  
Lestrade chiude finalmente l’anta sopra il bancone dopo aver messo via i biscotti e sorride: “Notte, allora.”  
“Buonanotte, Gregory.”

La giornata di venerdì parte accelerando e non accenna a rallentare. Forse in vista del weekend, sembra che tutti vogliano sistemare le loro questioni in sospeso, giungere a qualche conclusione anche parziale entro oggi. Significa che il lavoro procede e il suo team si dà da fare, invece di scivolare nel torpore pre-sabato come accade talvolta.  
Lestrade ne sarebbe anche grato, se metà dei loro progressi non fossero azzoppati da imprevisti e tempismo sfortunato, come il mandato di perquisizione che si rivela necessario ampliare proprio a ridosso della pausa pranzo del giudice competente, perché gli uomini dello Yard possano aprire ed esaminare il garage del vicino di casa (e fratello) del loro sospettato.  
“I locali accessori! Perché non li avete inclusi nella richiesta? È un errore da novellini!” sbraita Lestrade a Donovan e due agenti.  
“Perché la rimessa è abusiva, boss, e non risulta dalle mappe catastali,” gli risponde Sally senza scomporsi. “Otterremo la correzione. Nel frattempo andiamo avanti con la casa, e teniamo tutti sotto sorveglianza. Abbiamo ogni cosa sotto controllo.”  
“Muovetevi, allora,” brontola lui.  
Davies chiama dal Tribunale alle 14.47 per aggiornarli: il giudice è tornato dal pranzo, ma ha un’urgente udienza di convalida di arresto, e loro continuano a mettere a soqquadro la casa per occupare l’attesa.  
Finalmente, Davies torna alle 16:45. Lestrade comincia a controllare l’ora con apprensione. Cerca di non farsi distrarre dal pensiero della serata, ma da come stanno andando le cose, forse dovrà rivedere in parte i suoi piani.  
“Ispettore, c’è qualcosa che dovrebbe vedere,” lo chiama un’agente e Lestrade la segue ai piani superiori, anche se il suo istinto continua a farlo girare verso la rimessa abusiva, seminascosta da cespugli incolti e vecchi scarti di materiali edili.  
“Arrivo, Finch. Donovan, voi iniziate laggiù. Non dobbiamo tralasciare niente, ma…”  
“Lo so. Anch’io ho lo stesso presentimento,” annuisce lei.  
Venti minuti dopo, mentre si dirige di nuovo verso il cortile posteriore schivando agenti e tecnici della scientifica, Lestrade estrae dalla tasca il suo cellulare con una smorfia per mandare un messaggio. Contando che non hanno ancora finito e con tutta probabilità dovrà ripassare dallo Yard, non farà in tempo a preparare qualcosa da mangiare, neanche ricorrendo a qualcosa di ancora più semplice e a prova di cataclisma di quello che aveva in mente e che aveva scelto perché l’idea di cucinare piatti elaborati per impressionare Mycroft e poi fare casini non gli sorride minimamente; oltretutto, non si fida troppo della cucina del suo minuscolo appartamento.  
‘Temo che farò tardi. Sono bloccato su una scena. Possiamo saltare la cena?’ scrive, e invia.  
Ricaccia il telefono in tasca quando Sally gli fa cenno dalla porta.  
“Hai trovato qualcosa?” le chiede.  
Lei scuote il capo: “No, ma abbiamo appena grattato la superficie.” Poi lo guarda: “Sei nervoso? Hai fretta?”  
Lestrade ringrazia brevemente che Sherlock non sia presente per illuminare tutta la sua squadra sui suoi impegni per la serata, ma si ricorda di darsi una controllata: Sally è un buon detective e capirà, se lui continua a guardare il cellulare in preda al panico ogni dieci fottuti minuti.  
“Speravo di chiudere in fretta. Non sono disponibile tutto il weekend, e stamattina sembrava che saremmo riusciti a non lasciare niente in sospeso,” risponde scrollando vagamente la testa.  
Sally sorride: “Lo so. Prometto che ti lasceremo tranquillo, con le ragazze. Io non deluderò te e tu non deluderai loro.”  
Lestrade si blocca nel bel mezzo dello squallido cortile posteriore. Si sente stringere la gola di gratitudine. Si sente un verme.  
“Donovan,” è tutto quello che gli esce di bocca.  
Sally si stringe nelle spalle: “È ok, boss.”  
Il cellulare di Lestrade suona per un messaggio e lui lo prende.  
‘Posso occuparmi io della cena. Coordinarsi con la tua partenza da New Scotland Yard non è affatto impossibile,’ gli ha scritto Mycroft.  
Lestrade guarda il telefono e poi di nuovo Sally.  
“E non disdire, se avevi pianificato qualcosa,” lo ammonisce il suo Sergente, indicando il suo cellulare. “Posticipa, al massimo.”  
“Cosa? Non è niente!” risponde Lestrade, inciampando tra l’istinto di fingere ignoranza e quello di negare l’evidenza.  
Sally ghigna: “Magari non è niente, ma aiuta, no? Avere qualcuno per non sentirsi soli…”  
“Non c’è nessuno. Perché non potrebbe essere Becky, riguardo le ragazze?” fa Lestrade imbarazzato, facendo sparire il telefono.  
Sally gli lancia uno sguardo eloquente: “Perché non fai quella faccia, quando ti scrive lei.”  
Vero. Un messaggio di Becky ha il potere di farlo infuriare per il resto della giornata, e grazie a dio le comunicazioni tra loro sono ancora ridotte al minimo.  
“Davvero, boss. Non prometto che sarai a casa per le otto, ma non ti lascerò passare tutta la serata qui,” continua Sally, riprendendo a camminare verso la dannata rimessa.  
‘Temo che finirò ben dopo l’ora di cena,’ scrive Lestrade e invia, poi si dà dell’idiota. Mycroft penserà che lui voglia cancellare. ‘Non voglio farti morire di fame. Puoi mangiare e poi raggiungermi? Ti faccio sapere quando sono sul buono…’ aggiunge.  
‘Molto bene,’ è la risposta di Mycroft.  
Lestrade gli invia una faccina sorridente prima di pensare.

Quando il campanello suona, Lestrade deve prendere un respiro profondo per cercare di calmarsi. Non è sicuro che abbia funzionato, e si costringe ad andare ad aprire camminando a passi misurati, fissando solo la porta e piantandola di far saettare lo sguardo per tutto l’appartamento alla ricerca di qualcosa fuori posto. Ovviamente c’è qualcosa fuori posto: Lestrade è rientrato dallo Yard qualcosa come mezz’ora prima, alle 23, ed ha appena smesso di girare come una trottola. Ha ancora i capelli umidi quando apre la porta d’ingresso e si trova davanti Mycroft.  
L’altro uomo si appoggia con leggerezza con entrambe le mani al manico del suo ombrello e gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso, gli occhi grigio-blu che scintillano. Indossa un completo meno formale del solito color corda e ha un soprabito leggero appeso al braccio.  
Forse Lestrade si imbambolerebbe a fissarlo, se non fosse un concentrato di energia nervosa.  
“Vieni dentro,” mormora, facendogli spazio.  
“Grazie,” risponde Mycroft con voce morbida quando Lestrade gli prende ombrello e soprabito per appenderli dietro la porta.  
“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” offre.  
Mycroft lo fissa intento.  
“No, ti ringrazio,” risponde poi, quasi sottovoce, e Lestrade lo prende per mano e lo bacia.  
“Andiamo.”  
Mycroft lo segue verso la camera da letto. Lestrade valuta se baciarlo ancora per distrarlo dall’appartamento, ma sarebbe inutile: Mycroft sa già che disastro è abitualmente, e ovviamente sa a che ora è rientrato Lestrade quella sera; oltretutto, non è per Mycroft che ha provato a riordinare.  
Esita sulla soglia della camera da letto. È l’unica stanza che ha sistemato avendo in mente Mycroft, il giorno precedente: ha alzato un po’ il riscaldamento, le lenzuola sono fresche di bucato, lubrificante e condom sono a portata di mano.  
Deve ricordarsi di cambiare le lenzuola, più tardi, e di nascondere ogni segno della serata, si ritrova a pensare, ancora sulla soglia. Se fossero rimaste le tracce di una cena per due o della colazione sarebbe stato ancora più complicato, forse nella sfortuna è andata meglio così.  
Non che a Sally siano serviti chissà che indizi, per capire, però. Forse non passerà molto prima che tutti sappiano che Lestrade si sta vedendo con qualcuno (sono mesi ormai, si rende conto), forse le ragazze capiranno che qualcun altro oltre a loro frequenta più o meno regolarmente quella casa, che il padre ha qualcuno, che sta succedendo davvero, che lui e Becky stanno _divorziando_ , e lui sta provando ad andare avanti, senza averne mai nemmeno parlato con nessuno, e se ne sta ancora imbambolato sulla soglia della camera dal letto, stringendo la mano di Mycroft, con lo sguardo fisso sulle pieghe del suo copriletto.  
“Gregory, va tutto bene?” chiede piano Mycroft.  
Lestrade si volta a guardarlo: “Io…” Si lecca le labbra, ripiombando nel momento. “Io non credo di poterlo fare…”  
Mycroft lo fissa sbattendo le palpebre, in silenzio. Poi ritira la sua mano da quella di Lestrade e sorrise in modo professionale, senza guardarlo. Sembra già lontano.  
“Capisco.”  
Lestrade gli afferra le braccia: “Merda, no! No, scusa, no, che non capisci, è irrazionale e illogico e probabilmente ridicolo…”  
“Non hai bisogno di darmi spiegazioni.”  
“No, ascolta, ok? È che avevi ragione: avrei dovuto rimandare,” continua Lestrade. “Ho le mie figlie per il fine settimana e non riesco a non pensarci.” Il suo sguardo fa il giro dell’appartamento: ogni cosa gli ricorda l’incontro del giorno successivo e il suo carico di aspettative e speranze. “Ora tu sei qui e vorrei pensare solo a te, ma una parte particolarmente paranoica di me pensa a cosa succederebbe se dovessi spiegare alle ragazze chi sei e cosa significa averti qui…”  
A casa sua, proprio quella sera perché Lestrade non sopportava il pensiero di non vederlo per altri sette giorni, perché Mycroft sta riportando tutte le cose facile e belle nelle sue giornate.  
Lui e Becky stanno cancellando 15 anni della propria vita, col divorzio, ma per Vicky e Grace è l’intera storia del mondo: non hanno mai conosciuto altro. Lestrade non vuole e non può dar loro speranze che le cose tra lui e loro madre potranno mai aggiustarsi, ma neppure vuole mettere fretta, togliere alle ragazze il tempo di accettare il cambiamento. Spera disperatamente che Mycroft capisca quello che sta cercando di dire.  
“Dio, mi dispiace…vado sempre in panico all’idea che qualcuno scopra di noi, eh?” dice, provando a sorridere, mentre ripensa ai terribili attimi in cui ha pensato di dover sopportare le stoccate di Sherlock sul fatto di essere andato a letto con suo fratello. Ma non è divertente, specie nei confronti di Mycroft, e il suo sorriso tremola e si spegne subito.  
“Mycroft? Puoi…puoi dire qualcosa?” chiede un po’ preoccupato.  
“Sto pensando,” è la lapidaria risposta.  
“Certo,” mormora Lestrade.  
Allenta la presa sulle braccia di Mycroft, ma non rinuncia ad ogni contatto.  
Dopo qualche secondo, Mycroft alza gli occhi dal petto di Lestrade facendo schioccare le labbra: “Benché di diversa natura, ho una certa esperienza di aspettative famigliari. So bene quanto possano sembrare…travolgenti.” Rivolge a Lestrade un piccolo sorriso, poi esita per un istante. “E hai detto che vorresti pensare solo a me? Stasera?”  
“Dio, sì,” risponde lui, avvicinandosi un poco. “Martedì non sai quanto avrei voluto baciarti sul pianerottolo, e poco fa, quando sei arrivato, eri così bello…ma era come se lo notassi da lontano, era un pensiero in secondo piano, quasi soffocato da…dall’ansia, potremmo dire. Ti meriti di più.”  
Mycroft lo fissa quasi con meraviglia. Si schiarisce la gola prima di continuare: “In questo caso, potrei proporre un cambio di scena?”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Potremmo trasferirci a casa mia. Sarebbe un ambiente neutrale che non dovrebbe metterti a disagio. Il massimo della privacy,” risponde Mycroft. “Potresti…fermarti, e tornare qui domattina presto. Non lasceremo potenziali tracce da trovare nel tuo appartamento. Pall Mall non è lontano, il traffico del sabato mattina è pressoché nullo,” conclude con tono controllato, ma Lestrade ha la netta impressione che un invito del genere non sia cosa da poco, per Mycroft Holmes.  
“Dici sul serio?” lo interroga.  
“Assolutamente.”  
Lestrade non è sicuro di cosa dire.  
“Devi smetterla di essere così comprensivo quando mi faccio prendere dal panico,” fa alla fine, stringendosi contro l’altro uomo.  
“Perché?” chiede Mycroft serio.  
Lestrade si morde il labbro inferiore: “Non credo di meritarmelo…”  
“Sciocchezze.”  
Lestrade ghigna e lo bacia.  
Quando lo lascia andare, Mycroft prende il suo cellulare: “Chiamo la macchina. Recupera quello che ti serve.”  
Lestrade obbedisce e raduna in fretta poche cose utili.

La casa è più o meno come Lestrade la immaginava: imponente, con alti soffitti e immersa in una penombra drammatica e artistica, a quell’ora. È anche più eccentrica di quello che pensava: ingresso, cucina e soggiorno al piano terra, che intravede di sfuggita, sono perfettamente funzionali, classici e lineari; ma niente avrebbe potuto prepararlo all’esistenza della galleria dei ritratti. Fissa Mycroft con le sopracciglia sollevate.  
Lui scrolla una spalla con aria divertita: “L’idea è nata come uno scherzo. L’arredatrice ha proposto uno spazio in stile pinacoteca per i ritratti e l’abbiamo realizzato. Forse ci siamo lasciati trasportare.”  
Lestrade ridacchia mentre attraversano il corridoio fianco a fianco, le spalle e le mani che si sfiorano ad ogni passo. Non riesce a concentrarsi sui quadri. Continua a guardare Mycroft, assaporando la sensazione di vederlo rilassarsi in un ambiente sicuro, che lo rispecchia in pieno, riflettendo con meraviglia che la prima volta che una cosa del genere accade in 5 (6?) anni che si conoscono: il Diogene’s è imponente, classico, potente e segreto come Mycroft; ma gli manca quel guizzo di stravaganza e humor.  
Mycroft gli fa strada fino a una porta di legno scuro in fondo al corridoio e la apre. Si volta verso Lestrade, mentre lui osserva la camera da letto: tappeti, mobili di noce; una porta socchiusa che dev’essere il bagno in camera e una scorrevole che scommetterebbe essere la cabina armadio; il letto è contro la parete di fondo, a destra, non in linea con la porta balcone e la finestra.  
Come a casa di Lestrade, i due uomini restano immobili sulla soglia, ma Mycroft ha lo sguardo fisso su Lestrade, invece che perso nei propri pensieri.  
Lestrade lo prende per mano e si lascia scortare all’interno della stanza.  
“Il bagno,” indica Mycroft con un mormorio, e Lestrade annuisce, passandogli la piccola borsa da viaggio che ha con sé.  
Si specchia mentre si lava le mani: ha gli occhi accesi e una specie di peso in fondo allo stomaco, che esplode in eccitazione e gli fa formicolare le dita, quando esce e vede Mycroft senza scarpe né cintura.  
“Mi piace guardarti mentre ti spogli,” gli dice e ride quando Mycroft replica: “Lo so.”  
Lestrade rimane immobile mentre Mycroft si sfila la giacca, poi lo raggiunge. Lo bacia mentre si toglie la cravatta, e sostituisce le proprie dita alle sue sui bottoni della camicia.  
Niente panciotto, né ferma maniche: Lestrade non riesce a reprimere un brivido all’idea che Mycroft abbia scelto cosa indossare apposta per potersi svestire in fretta _per lui_ e il bacio si fa più appassionato, la camicia di Mycroft vola su un angolo del letto per puro caso e Lestrade lo stringe con forza, lo preme contro di sé e sente il proprio respiro accelerare ogni volta che le mani nei suoi capelli danno un piccolo strattone. Forse gli sfugge un mugolio quando Mycroft si stacca dalle sue labbra ansimando.  
“Posso spogliarti?” gli chiede Lestrade, affondandogli il viso nell’incavo del collo.  
Le sue dita accarezzano leggere il bottone dei suoi pantaloni finché Mycroft non annuisce. Apre il bottone e comincia a far scorrere la cerniera. Quando Mycroft infila le mani sotto l’orlo del suo maglione si interrompe un attimo per sfilarselo e buttarselo alle spalle.  
Mycroft manda un ringhio d’approvazione quando finalmente Lestrade libera la sua erezione dalla stoffa e cerca quella di Lestrade attraverso i suoi jeans. Lui si morde un labbro e si allontana un poco.  
“Sdraiati,” ordina.  
L’altro gli ubbidisce, sistemandosi tra le lenzuola, gli occhi fissi sulla mano di Lestrade che sbottona lentamente i propri jeans. Lestrade si gode la vista e sua volta, ripentendosi che non avrà mai abbastanza delle lunghissime gambe di Mycroft, ora leggermente divaricate, a creare lo spazio perfetto perché lui possa inginocchiarcisi in mezzo una volta nudo e dedicarsi al cazzo di Mycroft.  
Lestrade nota il lubrificante e un preservativo che Mycroft ha sistemato a portata di mano sul letto.  
“Preferisci che usi…?”  
“Sì,” risponde Mycroft. “Apprezzo il pensiero.”  
Lestrade annuisce e prende il lubrificante. Ne versa un po’ sul proprio palmo e prende in mano Mycroft, facendolo inspirare bruscamente. Lo ricopre dalla base alla punta e comincia a masturbarlo, senza fretta, godendosi il suo peso tra le dita, i piccoli involontari movimenti del bacino di Mycroft mentre cerca un po’ più di frizione, un ritmo appena più veloce.  
Si fa più vicino e permette alla propria erezione di premere sotto una delle cosce di Mycroft, che ormai ansima con le ginocchia sollevate.  
Lestrade prende altro lubrificante: ne lascia colare un po’ lungo l’asta di Mycroft, fino tra i peli castano rossiccio attorno alla base, fin sui testicoli. Comincia ad alternare carezze al suo membro e strette salde ai testicoli.  
Quando riesce a strappargli un gemito risale a sfregare la cappella col pollice e nel giro di pochi minuti Mycroft alterna affondi nel pugno di Lestrade al tentativo di premersi contro il suo cazzo, che sfrega contro la sua coscia.  
Lestrade è costretto a lasciarlo ogni tanto per prendersi in mano e cercare un po’ di sollievo, ma si rende conto che forse sarebbe meglio rallentare e far raffreddare entrambi.  
“Vieni qui…”  
Si sdraia su Mycroft e lo bacia. Mycroft gli si aggrappa alle spalle con foga, subito, ma capisce in fretta e la sua presa si fa languida mentre si scambiano baci che sono appena uno sfiorarsi di labbra.  
“Gregory…” lo chiama Mycroft qualche minuto più tardi.  
Lestrade si solleva e gli sorride: “Tutto bene?”  
Mycroft gli prende il viso tra le mani e lui volta il capo per baciargli il palmo.  
“Sì, sì,” risponde Mycroft. “Possiamo continuare?”  
Lestrade sente il proprio cazzo sobbalzare e anche se non è la risposta più eloquente del mondo infila la lingua in bocca a Mycroft.  
“Cazzo, sì,” aggiunge, per buona misura.  
Mycroft ride piano.  
Lestrade fa scivolare una mano tra di loro, facendo scorrere i polpastrelli sullo stomaco di Mycroft, sul ventre e fino all’inguine. Le sue dita evitano l’erezione di Mycroft, ma il suo polso ci strofina leggero, quando comincia ad accarezzare il suo perineo.  
“Aspetta,” lo ferma Mycroft.  
Lestrade si tira su per permettergli di cambiare posizione e Mycroft si sdraia su un fianco, poi negozia un braccio di Lestrade in modo che lui possa allacciarglielo attorno al petto.  
Lestrade si ritrova contro la sua schiena, le natiche di Mycroft all’altezza del proprio bacino, le sue spalle bianche e coperte di efelidi a portata della sua bocca.  
Esita un attimo:” Sei…sei sicuro? Non mi vedi, non posso baciarti…”  
Mycroft manda un piccolo sospiro e si solleva su un gomito per girarsi a guardarlo da sopra la propria spalla: “Lo so, ma così è più facile, per me.”  
Lestrade suppone che sia così: niente necessità di restare contratto per tenere il bacino sollevato e niente impacciato risistemarsi di cuscini da usare come appoggio. Ha idea che se Mycroft gli si sistemasse in grembo avrebbe anche più controllo sulla situazione, ma è Mycroft che conosce il proprio corpo, non lui.  
“Ok,” risponde baciandogli una spalla. “Se c’è qualunque cosa, dimmelo.”  
Mycroft annuisce e si riadagia sul materasso, rilassandosi. Lestrade prende ad accarezzargli la schiena con la mano sinistra, la destra avvolta mollemente attorno al suo petto. Impasta i muscoli di cosce e natiche e scorre leggero sullo strato soffice che ricopre i fianchi e il ventre di Mycroft (ma Mycroft tende a trattenere il respiro ogni volta che lo fa, e Lestrade non insiste). Le sue dita coperte di lubrificante scivolano tra le sue natiche, disegnando lenti circoli sull’anello di muscoli, percorrendo l’intero solco e ritornando lì.  
Il respiro di Mycroft è attento e regolare; solleva e piega la gamba sinistra per agevolare i movimenti di Lestrade e lui lo interpreta come un invito a continuare. Preme gentilmente sull’apertura di Mycroft e affonda dentro di lui con un dito, facendolo gemere.  
Lestrade si stupisce per un istante di quanto sia facile, di come i muscoli di Mycroft cedano morbidamente all’intrusione. Ma ovviamente Mycroft non è arrivato impreparato a quella serata, ragiona, di sicuro ha preso precauzioni per ridurre il disagio. E improvvisamente il pensiero di Mycroft che si prepara, delle sue lunghe dita che spariscono dentro di sé mentre lui pensa a Lestrade gli strappa un ansito e un’imprecazione contro la nuca di Mycroft. In risposta lo sente contrarsi involontariamente attorno al suo dito e rilassarsi nuovamente.  
“Oh, dio, Mycroft, mi stai uccidendo…”  
“Spero…proprio di no,” risponde Mycroft, mentre Lestrade lo accarezza per spargere il lubrificante. Comincia ad affondare ritmicamente in lui.  
“Così?” domanda, e non sa da dove gli venga la forza di trattenersi, perché Mycroft annuisce tra un gemito e l’altro, gli occhi serrati e il pugno della mano destra premuto contro la propria bocca e la sinistra, che lo aiuta a mantenere l’equilibrio, stretta con forza al lenzuolo, come se si sentisse precipitare.  
Lestrade aggiunge altro lubrificante e un secondo dito quando ai gemiti cominciano ad alternarsi dei ‘Gregory’ appena sussurrati, ma che gli fanno gonfiare il petto e accelerare il respiro.  
È duro come una roccia e comincia a pensare che potrebbe venire anche così, guardando le proprie dita scopare Mycroft e ascoltandolo, quando Mycroft inspira profondamente e stringe la mano che Lestrade gli preme sul petto. Lui si ferma e solleva gli occhi in quelli di Mycroft, che lo guarda da sopra la propria spalla. Si lecca le labbra a quella vista.  
“Adesso,” dice Mycroft e Lestrade si sente un po’ girare la testa, sente di nuovo una punta di apprensione e deve ricordarsi di respirare, ma annuisce.  
Ritira lentamente le dita e deve lasciare Mycroft per recuperare e indossare il preservativo.  
Mycroft lo osserva, sollevato su un gomito; i suoi occhi si fanno scuri quando Lestrade si prende in mano lasciandosi sfuggire un grugnito e si ricopre di lubrificante.  
La piccola pausa e il liquido denso e fresco sul suo cazzo lo aiutano a riprendere un po’ il controllo di sé. Si risistema col bacino contro le natiche di Mycroft e gli circonda di nuovo il torace con il braccio; Mycroft gli si aggrappa.  
Lestrade guida la punta del suo cazzo con la mano all’apertura di Mycroft.  
“Dimmi…dimmi qualunque cosa, se ti faccio male, se vuoi che mi fermi,” sussurra, il fiato corto per l’eccitazione.  
“Sì,” promette Mycroft, e Lestrade spinge piano dentro di lui.  
Affonda di pochi centimetri, solo la punta, e si ferma boccheggiando, affogando nel calore e nella pressione.  
Mycroft è ancora voltato verso di lui.  
Si morde il labbro inferiore ad occhi chiusi: “Continua.”  
Lestrade lascia il proprio cazzo e afferra la gamba di Mycroft, sollevandola e portandola avanti, mentre lo stringe ancora più saldamente al petto. Il movimento lo fa scivolare più a fondo e Mycroft spalanca gli occhi e la bocca, ansimando.  
Lestrade rabbrividisce: “Dio, devo baciarti.”  
Cerca di allungarsi il più possibile contro la schiena di Mycroft e le loro labbra si sfiorano a malapena, ma restano così per qualche secondo, bevendo l’uno i gemiti dell’altro, prima che Mycroft si giri di nuovo in avanti, rilassandosi il più possibile.  
Lestrade resta fermo e lascia che Mycroft si aggiusti su di lui, facendogli rovesciare gli occhi e mugolare ‘oh, cazzo!’ ogni pochi secondi.  
Mycroft si concede una piccola risata senza fiato.  
Quando finalmente Lestrade riesce a scivolare dentro di lui fino alla base Mycroft manda un piccolo grido.  
Lestrade gli accarezza il petto e la gola, risale fino alla sua mandibola e gli fa voltare la testa. Così vicini, uno dentro l’altro, senza neppure un millimetro tra loro, arriva a baciarlo un po’ più agilmente. Gli infila la lingua in bocca, cerca quella di Mycroft e la succhia, finché l’altro non si ritrae e trova una posizione salda con le mani sul materasso.  
“Scopami,” gli ordina senza guardarlo, e Lestrade risponde qualcosa a metà tra il gemito e il ringhio, e ubbidisce.  
Si ritrae un poco e affonda di nuovo. Capisce il perché di quella posizione: appoggiato così su un fianco i movimenti del suo bacino sono un po’ limitati e le sue spinte poco profonde e morbide. Si gode il ritmo regolare e non frenetico, cercando di non correre e farlo durare abbastanza perché ne valga la pena anche per Mycroft.  
Gli piace sentirlo attorno a sé, stretto e bollente e intossicante, e gli piace sentirlo tremare tra le sue mani, mormorare piccole parole senza senso e spizzichi del suo nome, e a un certo punto cominciare a contrarre i muscoli attorno al suo cazzo al culmine di ogni spinta, come riluttante a lasciarlo andare ogni volta.  
Lestrade non sa bene quando, ma si ritrova ad accelerare: porta ancora più avanti la gamba di Mycroft conficcandogli le dita sotto al ginocchio e la mano attorno al suo petto risale fino alla spalla. Mycroft ha lo stomaco quasi premuto sul materasso, ora, Lestrade sulla sua schiena. Non può resistere ancora a lungo.  
“Toccati,” ansima nell’orecchio di Mycroft.  
Quello di Mycroft è quasi un guaito. Quando si prende in mano e comincia a pompare con forza, prede il suo appoggio e nel giro di pochi secondi Lestrade lo sta scopando nel materasso, rispondendo a ogni suo urlo con un gemito roco, finché non viene, mandando a sua volta un grido quasi sorpreso. Si sente sciogliere, i muscoli lo abbandonano e crolla addosso a Mycroft.  
Nella nebbia di esaltazione e sollievo che lo circonda, percepisce sotto di sé Mycroft, contratto, che si masturba freneticamente.  
Gli bacia le spalle e con un po’ di difficoltà per trovare il ritmo avviluppa la propria mano sulla sua.  
“Sì,” ansima Mycroft e Lestrade lo prende per un incoraggiamento: continua a baciare e leccare le sue spalle e lo stringe con forza.  
Finalmente Mycroft si immobilizza e Lestrade sente il suo sperma riversarsi sulle loro mani.  
Si è ripreso abbastanza dal proprio orgasmo da evitare di schiacciare Mycroft ulteriormente e si riappoggia su un fianco tenendo l’altro stretto a sé, mentre riprendono fiato.  
Mycroft trema leggermente.  
“Stai bene? Ti ho fatto male?” gli chiede Lestrade.  
Mycroft scuote la testa ad occhi chiusi.  
“Sto bene,” risponde con voce controllata.  
Mycroft non ci mette mai molto a riprendersi, e Lestrade sa perfettamente che recuperare il suo aspetto ordinato e impeccabile il prima possibile è di capitale importanza. Perciò esce da lui, tenendo il preservativo con due dita.  
“Scusami,” mormora, quando Mycroft si muove per alleviare il fastidio. Si alza, diretto al bagno. “Solo un minuto.”  
Getta il preservativo nel cestino e si lava in fretta.  
Quando esce Mycroft è già in piedi e ha indosso una vestaglia. Gli rivolge un piccolo cenno mentre lo oltrepassa sulla soglia del bagno e si chiude dentro.  
Lestrade prende un respiro profondo. Non sa bene cosa fare.  
Riattraversa la stanza, nudo, e si siede sul letto sollevando le ginocchia e appoggiandoci i gomiti, poi cambia idea e si infila sotto le lenzuola. Fa vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, notando piccoli dettagli che prima gli erano sfuggiti: i quadri di arte moderna appesi alle pareti, la custodia di un paio di occhiali sul comodino da notte, ben allineata col dorso di un libro, la coperta blu scuro accuratamente ripiegata sulla panca ai piedi del letto.  
Normalmente Lestrade sarebbe rilassato e quasi addormentato, a quest’ora, ma stavolta si sente ancora il cuore in gola. Una parte di lui si domanda se Mycroft non gli chiederà di andarsene, una volta uscito dal bagno.  
Ma quando effettivamente Mycroft rientra nella stanza, la vista di Lestrade tra le lenzuola sembra soddisfarlo. Indossa un pigiama a righe e Lestrade non può che sorridere davanti a un’immagine così domestica.  
Se dopo il primo incontro con Mycroft anni prima, Lestrade si fosse chiesto come dormiva l’uomo, si sarebbe risposto ‘a testa in giù, avvolto nel bozzolo delle sue ali’. Ora che lo conosce meglio, che la scelta ricada su un cotone pregiato non lo sorprende.  
È l’idea di assistere al rito di Mycroft che scosta le coperte e si prepara per la notte che lo lascia meravigliato.  
“Se hai bisogno di qualunque cosa non esitare a chiedere,” lo informa Mycroft.  
Lestrade scuote la testa: “Sono a posto. Grazie. È un problema se dormo nudo?” aggiunge, sdraiandosi accanto a lui.  
“Assolutamente no,” risponde Mycroft, con uno scintillio divertito negli occhi.  
Lestrade sorride mordendosi un labbro, poi si solleva su un gomito. Non sa se sopporta l’idea di dormire fianco a fianco senza toccarsi come sembrava dovesse accadere l’unica volta che Mycroft aveva espresso il desiderio di riposare un’ora o due prima di andarsene, qualche settimana prima a casa di Lestrade; non dopo quello che è successo stasera.  
Mycroft lo osserva con un sopracciglio alzato e lui si decide: si sdraia su di lui e lo bacia.  
È ora di ammetterlo: vuole baciare Mycroft quando si incontrano, vuole baciarlo dopo il sesso, vuole chiamarlo durante la pausa pranzo solo per sentirlo o per proporre un caffè assieme.  
Si solleva appena e gli bacia uno zigomo, il naso, di nuovo le labbra.  
“Grazie. Per stasera. Per esserti fidato così di me,” gli dice.  
“Piacere mio,” risponde Mycroft e Lestrade ghigna.  
Mycroft gli allaccia le braccia attorno alla vita lentamente: “Mi sono sempre fidato di te, e per cosa molto più importanti. Dovresti dormire,” aggiunge poi.  
“Che ore sono?”  
“Le due e un quarto. Conto di svegliarti alle 6.30.”  
Lestrade fa qualche calcolo. Può andare, avrà anche un po’ di margine per il traffico, o nel caso Becky e le ragazze arrivino in anticipo (non che sia probabile: l’esperienza gli ha insegnato che un lieve ritardo o un disastroso ritardo sono molto più frequenti); potrebbe preparare la colazione con i cartoni del mattino di sottofondo, come quando le ragazze erano piccole e Lestrade a casa per le vacanze o per qualche festa comandata.  
“Perfetto,” risponde a Mycroft.  
Sorride e si sistema accanto a lui, la testa vicino alla sua spalla.

“Gregory,” sente chiamare dopo quelli che sembrano pochi minuti.  
“Mmhm?” mugugna.  
Si sfrega un occhio: Mycroft lo fissa divertito.  
“Devi alzarti,” gli ricorda.  
Gli eventi della sera precedente lo raggiungono e Lestrade abbraccia Mycroft e nasconde la faccia nell’incavo del suo collo.  
“Sì. Ora mi alzo,” risponde serio, senza muoversi.  
“Non mi sembra che tu ti stia alzando.”  
Lestrade può _sentire_ il suo sopracciglio sollevato. Gli bacia il collo sospirando, passandogli le mani tra i capelli.  
“Eccomi.”  
Lascia vagare le mani sulla figura di Mycroft, sul cotone del suo pigiama. Pare che gli sia concesso. Ne è molto grato.  
“Ho dell’ottimo caffè,” tenta ancora Mycroft.  
Lestrade emette un verso interessato mentre gli succhia la pelle in corrispondenza della giugulare. Anche di quello è molto grato.

Lestrade sorseggia uno spettacolare caffè in piedi al bancone della cucina. Nonostante Mycroft l’abbia svegliato con largo anticipo, non ha più molto tempo per indugiare. Non dopo aver indugiato a letto con Mycroft, e poi sotto quella fantastica doccia (come Mycroft sia riuscito a tollerare di usare il minuscolo bagno nell’appartamento di Lestrade è un mistero, visto quello a cui è abituato). Può comprare qualcosa per colazione per sé e le ragazze in una pasticceria vicino a casa.  
Mycroft sorseggia anche lui un caffè. È completamente vestito, anche se quello che sta per uscire è Lestrade.  
Lui non riesce a smettere di sorridergli.  
“Devo proprio andare,” sospira alla fine.  
Mycroft annuisce: “Passa un buon fine settimana.”  
“Grazie,” risponde Lestrade posando la sua tazza nel lavandino e gli si avvicina. Gli mette le mani sui fianchi e lo bacia: “Grazie del caffè.”  
Mycroft sbuffa: “Prego.”  
“È ok se ti chiamo, domenica sera? Quando le ragazze sono andate via? Solo per parlare…” chiede Lestrade.  
Ancora una volta, Mycroft sembra stupito.  
“Se ti fa piacere,” risponde alla fine, ancora un po’ esitante.  
Lestrade sorride: “Sì, mi fa piacere.”  
Comincia a sospettare che quello di Mycroft non sia l’atteggiamento di chi riesce ad avere una relazione sessuale senza sentimenti in gioco, quanto piuttosto che Mycroft non abbia idea di come muoversi, nei rapporti intimi.  
È solo logico, no? Per quanto molto più in grado di amalgamarsi con il resto della società rispetto a Sherlock, Mycroft resta pur sempre un Holmes.  
Lestrade sa già che Mycroft non riesce a gestire le proprie emozioni nel migliore dei modi: la preoccupazione lo rende all’apparenza distaccato; l’insicurezza di Lestrade lo spinge in modalità azione; i cenni di apprezzamento lo confondono. E nonostante ciò, le cose tra loro restano facili.  
Lestrade è disposto a correre qualche rischio e a impegnarsi, quando le cose cominceranno a progredire. Ora gli è chiaro: il sollievo che provava all’idea che il loro arrangiamento non fosse una storia seria è in realtà sollievo per un rapporto senza guerra nel mezzo, che non lo ferisce ad ogni ricordo. Forse era anche un po’ di paura, lo ammette, ma lui e Mycroft possono muoversi con calma: Lestrade è separato sì e no da quattro mesi e mezzo e scommetterebbe che il numero di precedenti relazioni di Mycroft sia pericolosamente basso.  
“Ehi, davvero. Grazie,” gli dice ancora, “per come prendi in mano la situazione quando io non riesco a farlo. É…coraggioso.”  
“È quello che tendo a fare,” risponde Mycroft. “Raramente questo atteggiamento è accolto con tanto favore, però,” aggiunge abbassando gli occhi.  
Mycroft lo accompagna alla porta, insistendo per chiamare una macchina (“È questione di pochi minuti.”), ma Lestrade rifiuta: “Prenderò un taxi, non preoccuparti.”  
Lo bacia sulla porta, prima di aprire.  
“Ci sentiamo domani sera,” gli ripete, poi esce.

Il tempo è grigio e incerto, ma non importa: Lestrade ha alternative per ogni tempo atmosferico, per le attività della giornata con le figlie, e il morale alle stelle.


End file.
